


Of Minds and Memories

by JustClueingForFics



Series: A World Beyond the Rift [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Keith (Voltron), Breastfeeding, Evil Alteans, Gen, He Just Doesn't Know It Yet, In a sense, Lotor (Voltron) - Freeform, M/M, Memory Loss, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Prince Keith (Voltron), Shiro and Zarkon have a healthy relationship, Shiro may be older but he is just as beautiful, Time Travel, Unintentional Mind Meld, baby lotor, but it only happens for like one sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustClueingForFics/pseuds/JustClueingForFics
Summary: Almost two decades after the Kerberos mission was declared a failure, cadets Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and Keith discover the blue lion and become the new paladins of Voltron. While retrieving the red lion they found a pilot that was declared dead long before they were born with no memory of what happened after the mission failed. To help their guest remember Allura offers a modified mind-melding helmet, that helps bring forward old memories. Lance, hopes to revisit some of his memories from Earth and tries the helmet himself unaware that Shiro is wearing a helmet as well and takes an unexpected trip down memory lane.





	Of Minds and Memories

Lance cautiously walks down the empty halls of the castle. Violet lights give off a soft glow, lighting up the dark corridor. The lights feel so welcoming, but he can’t help but compare them to the intimidating glow radiating off the ships that they fought against.

He pulls his jacket closer around himself looking around for any sign of life.  
  
He nearly jumps out of his skin when he hears a child’s cry echo through the hallways. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves he rushes towards the noise hoping that he could help. Soon he finds the source of the noise. Cautiously he walks through the open doors of what appears to be a nursery. A little night light bathes the room in a calm blue light as the light projects twinkling stars onto the ceiling. He makes his way to the crib to find an infant wiggling in his crib.

Lance’s breath hitches, no this can’t be real…....why is there a human infant in a place like this? Clutching his red blanket he wails for some reason Lance can’t figure out. His heart aches hoping that someone would come for the baby soon but at the same time afraid of who might come.  
  
The soft whoosh of the door catches his attention making Lance gasps as a familiar figure enters wearing very unfamiliar clothing. Shiro doesn’t acknowledge him his only focus on the crying child. “Shhhh, what’s wrong, sweetheart?” He coos carefully picking up the little boy.  
  
Sniffling he quiets down slightly nuzzling into Shiro’s arms making him smile “Aww did you miss me?” He whispers as he begins to pace around the room.  
  
Lance’s mind is racing trying to make sense of it all. What is he doing here of all places? He thought that Shiro was a prisoner of the Galra but it just isn’t adding up.... his thoughts come to a stop noticing the fond look on Shiro’s face. He has never seen him look so content. Compared to the Shiro he knew, this one seems like an alien but.....he can’t help but feel happy for him. Even though the clothes look alien to him they make Shiro look stunning and the way he holds himself it is confident yet completely relaxed. Different from the Shiro he knows, who almost always seems to be on guard. He finds himself smiling at the pair as Shiro tries to make the child smile.  


The baby starts to put up a fuss again kicking his tiny feet unhappily. But Shiro doesn’t seem bothered by it, instead, he sits down in the rocking chair in the corner of the room and starts undoing the top of his gown. Lance feels himself blush averting his eyes as the child latches on and starts eating. He takes a shaky breath looking around the room. Why here of all places? What does it mean? Who is Shiro?  
  
“Mommy...” Lance jumps and whips around to see a small Galra child looking only about 7 years old. “Why is Keith sad?” He asks innocently letting out a big yawn. “Lotor, you should be sleeping” Shiro scolds though he looks more worried than actually upset. Lotor pouts “but I heard Keith crying...”  
  
Shiro sighs giving him a small smile. “Come here, baby” Lotor lit up at that and Lance had to quickly step to the side to avoid Lotor running into him. Careful not to disturb Keith Shiro scoots over so Lotor could sit next to him on the rocking chair.    
  
Smiling Lotor curls up next to his mother sighing contently. Keith finishes eating letting out a tiny hiccup. Chuckling Shiro fixes his gown and adjusts Keith so he can rest his head on his shoulder, gently rubbing his back. Lance can’t help but move closer trying to get a better look. Shiro is a mother...and Keith’s mother at that! He wants to hit his head against the wall it all makes so much sense. After they rescued Shiro he seemed to gravitate towards Keith even though he had no memories of his own…..but.. wait....  
  
They rescued Shiro from a Galran ship....how did he get there?...he seems so happy here with a Galra child curled up next to him. Like he is meant to be here...  
  
“I thought that I might find you here..” Lance may have let out a tiny scream looking up to see a giant Galra standing in the doorway. He looks over at Shiro and the children fully expecting them to look terrified but is met with something else entirely.  
  
Shiro smiles more baring his neck slightly, looking like the picture perfect omega. “We were waiting for you” he whispers making the Galra smile fondly. He crosses the room and kneels down in front of the rocking chair so he can kiss Shiro. Lance’s eyes nearly fall out of his head when he sees Shiro eagerly kiss him back. Keith lets out a tiny huff at being squished between the two making the pair chuckle. “Sorry, little one” the Galra whispers running a finger on the bottom of Keith’s socked foot making him giggle and kick hit tiny feet. “I was worried when I noticed you weren’t in bed. It is late, I think it is time we should all go to bed” he whispers looking down at Lotor who was dozing against his mother.  
  
Carefully the Galra picks up Lotor making him let out a whine before cuddling up to him. Shiro frowns looking down at Keith who was sleepily playing with one of the necklaces he was wearing. “Beloved, what’s wrong?” The Galra asks cupping Shiro’s cheek. Shiro leans into his hand letting out a sigh. “It is nothing...” he whispers standing up from his chair.  
Lance frowns in confusion. Why was Shiro lying? Was he really in danger? Who is this guy?

The Galra frowns picking up on Shiro’s unease as well. “Shiro...” he whispers nuzzling him “you are obviously upset, please speak your mind”  
Shiro glances over at Lotor who is fast asleep in the other’s arms. “....I’m ok Zarkon i’m just....” he pauses looking down at Keith.

Lance looks between the pair frantically trying to understand. _This_ is Zarkon?! The one who is trying to conquer the entire Universe?? He had been so quick to hate the faceless alien when Allura told him all about Zarkon’s many crimes against the universe.....but now it is much harder to picture the Zarkon he conjured up as the Galra in front of him. The one who went out of his way to make sure Shiro and the children got to sleep, the one who looks at the children like they are the most precious things in the galaxy even though one of them is drooling on his shirt, and looks at Shiro like he is the one who hung the stars in the sky.  
  
His heart breaks when he sees Shiro tear up “.....I’m so scared...we are in the middle of a war and every day I fear what would happen if the Alteans got their hands on them...”  
Zarkon frowns looking at his beloved sadly “We will never let that happen...”  
he whispers.

“I know.” Shiro’s voice cracks looking up at his beloved. “..but that is what I’m afraid of...I would give anything to keep them safe but I don’t want it to come to that. I don’t want them to have to grow up without their mother or their father..” he looks down holding Keith a little tighter “....I want us to be able to see our babies grow up…I don’t want to die..” his voice wavers as he tries to keep himself from crying.

Keith lets out a tiny whimper looking up at his mother. Sensing his change in mood he reaches up and pats Shiro’s cheek babbling quietly. Shiro smiles sadly down at his son missing the completely heartbroken look on Zarkon’s face. Carefully he wipes away some of Shiro’s stray tears with his thumb getting his attention. Keeping his voice low he lets out a protective growl “Alfor would have to kill me first”

“But…”

“I won’t let Alfor tear our family apart, I swear to you.”

Shiro smiles sadly up at his beloved standing on his toes to kiss him. “As long as you swear that you will be with me. What is an empress without his emperor?”

The pair chuckles smiling at each other lovingly. Keith claps happily glad that his parents are no longer frowning. Chuckling Shiro adjusts Keith in his arms kissing his chubby cheeks. “Look at you getting all worked up. Why can’t you be like your brother and sleep during the night?” Shiro whispers. The baby just giggles curling up against his mother’s chest and nuzzling his shoulder.

  
Lance watches the pair walk out of the nursery his heart heavy with the knowledge that Zarkon wasn’t able to keep his promise. His vision begins to blur, unable to tell if it is due to tears or the slight ringing in his ears. The world slowly disappears around him and the next thing he knows he is staring at the ceiling of the observation room connected to the training deck. His breath hitches reaching up to wipe away his tears. Quickly he takes off the headband and going to look down at the training deck below. All alone Shiro sits leaning against one of the walls wearing a similar headband. He watches as Shiro’s shoulders slump and he takes the headband off fiddling with it sadly. A few weeks after they rescued Shiro Allura lent him the headband to see if it could help him regain some of his memories. Shiro spent hours trying to remember but it never worked. But based on what Lance just saw….. maybe it wasn’t supposed to. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever posting a fic so I hope you like it! Let me know what you think! I might add more to this universe if people like it.


End file.
